Celles qui marquent
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Recueil pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Les premières fois sont toujours inoubliables, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Elles marquent la vie de chaque être. Et personne n'échappe à la règle. 2# Sengoku
1. Charlotte Perospero

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil s'ouvre suite à un nouveau Topic du** _Forum de Tous les Péril_ _s_ **:** _Le Cap des Premières fois_ **.**

 **Le but est d'écrire la première fois d'un personnage parmi une liste donnée et est basé sur une idée originale de KeepCalmAndWriteSomething, adaptée en français avec son autorisation.**

 **Les OS n'auront donc pas de liens entre eux et peuvent être de tous ratings.**

 **Première histoire : Perospero et son premier rapport sexuel.**

 **/!\ RATING M, mention de prostitution.**

 **Disclaimer : Sauf l'OC, tout appartient à Oda.**

* * *

 **1# Charlotte Perospero**

 **.**

Perospero se figea alors que sa mère lui dévoilait en souriant son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses dix-huit ans. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ce n'était qu'une vaste blague ! Il pressentait déjà le désastre et sa bile remonta, brûlant son œsophage.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser, pas sans attirer sur lui les foudres de sa mère. Alors il esquissa un sourire de façade et la remercia, mais intérieurement il tremblait. Il était fichu, bientôt démasqué. La jeune femme, payée pour le dépuceler, le comprendrait sûrement et ferait circuler la nouvelle dans tout Grand Line.

Comment avouer à sa mère, avant que cela n'arrive, qu'il était attiré par les hommes ?

Il n'y avait aucun moyen et il était trop lâche pour l'affronter, surtout qu'elle risquait de rentrer dans une crise de rage meurtrière. Alors il se tut, cachant son désespoir sous un masque de joie.

La nuit tomba trop rapidement à son goût. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant avec anxiété celle qui tiendrait entre ses mains toutes sa vie. Il devait soit être assez convaincant pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, soit la faire disparaître. Elle avait été payée pour le déniaiser et si elle n'y arrivait pas, sa mère serait au courant. Même si la professionnelle mentait, sa mère le saurait immédiatement.

Dans tous les cas, il était irrémédiablement fichu s'il n'arrivait pas à jouer la comédie.

Perospero sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cela sonna à ses oreilles comme un glas. Il bredouilla un faible "Entrez !", craignant pour la suite des événements.

La femme blonde qui entra cachait son corps sous une cape sombre et le haut de son visage par un loup aux plumes colorées. Le masque rappela à Perospero le visage de l'homme à cause duquel il avait compris ses préférences sexuelles et il esquissa une rapide grimace, vite maîtrisée.

\- Je m'appelle Phoenix et je suis celle que votre mère a choisie pour vous faire goûter aux plaisirs de la chair, se présenta-t-elle en défaisant le cordon de sa cape.

Le vêtement tomba au sol et Perospero rougit en voyant le corps harmonieux et aux belles courbes, mis en valeur par un ensemble noir qui laissait néanmoins peu de place à l'imagination. S'il doutait encore de ses goûts, son corps aurait enfoncé le clou en n'ayant aucune réaction. Même si, bon sang, ce masque et ce pseudonyme lui rappelait un ennemi qui avait su éveiller d'étranges sensations en lui...

La jeune femme se trouva bien trop vite près et Perospero sentit une goutte de sueur due à son angoisse couler le long de sa tempe. Il se sentait comme un animal piégé.

Elle le déshabilla doucement, touchant avec expertise sa peau. Perospero resta pourtant insensible à ses caresses, même si un frisson de peur traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva nu, Phoenix le poussa gentiment sur le lit, avant de le surplomber. Elle ne fit aucune réflexion sur le membre flasque, avant de mettre en pratique ses connaissances pour réveiller le désir chez son client.

Perospero sentit au fil des minutes qui passaient l'angoisse et la terreur lui tordre le ventre, n'arrivant pas à simuler une seule seconde. Il percevait déjà la colère de sa mère et peut-être même la foudre de Zeus qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'utiliser. Il ferma les yeux, devinant l'instant où la professionnelle comprit.

\- Je vois… Des choses à cacher à votre mère, je suppose ? Big Mom n'est pas le genre de femme à laquelle on ment, jeune homme, alors il va falloir y mettre du vôtre.

\- Mais j'essaye, lâcha-t-il, tremblant. Seulement…

Le jeune homme frissonna de peur et Phoenix eut pitié de lui. De toute façon, si elle ne faisait rien, la pirate serait peut-être capable de la tuer en la pensant incompétente. Elle tenait un peu trop à la vie pour jouer à la roulette avec.

Bien, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

\- Mettez-vous sur le ventre et pensez à un homme que vous désirez. Faites-moi confiance : votre mère ne saura rien et je n'aurai pas à lui mentir, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

Il lui obéit finalement et ferma les yeux en pensant au seul homme qu'il désirait. Le charme animal qu'il dégageait et sa force pure, sa beauté… Il gémit d'inconfort et de souffrance quand il sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans son intimité et comprit ce que Phoenix voulait faire. Il ne protesta pas et la laissa faire malgré la légère douleur.

Bientôt, son corps se réveilla peu à peu et il finit par bouger de lui-même, en imaginant non pas Phoenix derrière lui, mais le grand Marco le Phénix, avec son flegme impassible. Un gémissement de plaisir passa ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme touchait un point sensible.

Il s'enfonça dans les méandres de son plaisir jusqu'à se libérer dans un cri. Phoenix se releva et Perospero se sentit soudain vide. Il entendit de l'eau couler, puis le bruit d'une étoffe que l'on froissait.

\- Je dirais à votre mère que le contrat est rempli, vous êtes déniaisé. Tout le reste restera entre nous, jeune homme.

La porte se referma et Perospero enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller.

La catastrophe avait été évitée pour sa première fois. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

Voui, bon, voilà, j'avais prévenu que ce serait pas joyeux joyeux... (et imaginez, j'ai failli tomber sur Garp en personnage...)

Une petite review ?


	2. Sengoku

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et me revoici avec le Topic du** _Forum de Tous les Péril_ _s_ **:** _Le Cap des Premières fois_ **.**

 **Le but est d'écrire la première fois d'un personnage parmi une liste donnée et est basé sur une idée originale de KeepCalmAndWriteSomething, adaptée en français avec son autorisation.**

 **Les OS n'auront donc pas de liens entre eux et peuvent être de tous ratings.**

 **Seconde histoire : Sengoku et son premier cheveu Blanc.**

 **C'est du Sengoku x Garp, je préviens.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda.**

* * *

 **2# Sengoku**

 **.**

Sengoku était un homme de responsabilités.

Il devait diriger la Marine, tout en empêchant sa chèvre de manger ses papiers et en élevant son presque fils Rocinante.

Astreignantes obligations s'il en était, en plus d'être chronophages et pour beaucoup à l'origine d'un stress trop intense pour qu'un seul homme puisse y survivre.

Mais jamais ses responsabilités ne l'avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil ou de manger. Jamais ses anxiétés n'avaient réellement impacté son corps et encore moins son travail. Qu'importe le développement de la piraterie et des mouvements révolutionnaires, les maladies à répétition de Roci encore fragile, Sengoku était le Bouddha et rien ne l'atteignait.

Les bruits de couloirs ne lui rendaient alors pas justice, en l'accusant de teindre ses cheveux pour cacher ses cheveux blancs. Il n'y avait aucun signe de ses tourments sur son corps. Il était maître de lui et de ses émotions.

Ses cheveux ne deviendraient blancs que sous la loi implacable de la vieillesse.

Il avait simplement oublié quelque chose dans son équation.

Un grain de sable et de folie, qui, malgré son allégeance à la Marine, restait incontrôlable.

Sengoku pouvait gérer la direction de l'immense organisation qu'était la Marine.

Il pouvait tenir sa chèvre et faire automatiquement une copie de ses papiers.

Et Roci était devenu un homme capable de s'occuper de lui-même, bien que sa mort ait été douloureuse.

Sengoku avait fait l'erreur au décès de son fils de pleurer sur l'épaule de Garp. Il l'avait fait rentrer dans son cœur sans y prendre garde et désormais, Garp en profitait allègrement.

Le Vice-Amiral était un électron libre sur lequel rien n'avait aucune emprise et malheureusement pour Sengoku, il ne faisait pas exception.

Sengoku avait beau lui demander gentiment, le supplier, le menacer, voire lui interdire son lit quand il voulait que le Vice-Amiral face quelque chose, son amant occasionnel était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules marines du Shin Sekai. Sengoku devait alors souvent gérer ses débordements et manquements.

Garp fut la seule raison de son premier cheveu blanc, Sengoku était certain.

Cependant, il en ignorait la raison exacte, vu le nombre exponentielle de conneries que son amant avait effectuées cette dernière semaine.

Sengoku pouvait gérer les miettes de senbei dans les rapports. Mais dans leur lit, cela le mettait dans une colère noire.

Il pouvait diriger les sept Shichibukai, habituellement. Mais Sengoku n'osait imaginer ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Garp quand il avait proposé le dernier poste vacant au fils de Roger et encore moins comment il aurait pu contrôler un D sous le Jolly Roger.

Sengoku pouvait tout endurer sans jamais faillir, sauf Garp et ses maudites manies de D dérangé qui lui créaient ses pires angoisses.

\- GARP ! DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT ! tonna-t-il.

Il devait mettre les points sur les i avec son amant avant de gagner plus de cheveux blancs !

* * *

 **Désolé, ce prompt est sorti après une discussions sur les pairing crack avec Griseldis**

 **Mais je l'aime bien !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


End file.
